(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver set for desktop and mobile phones, and more particularly to a receiver set which can be removed from a handset or a mobile phone set to perform as a conventional earphone.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A telephone set, either a convention-style phone or a cordless mobile phone, generally has a speaker and a receiver to be integrated into a handset. While using the handset of a telephone to communicate with another party, a user needs to move the speaker toward the mouth and to adjust the receiver close to the ear. Though such type of the conventional handsets including the speaker at one end and a receiver at another end are widely accepted for desktop phones and mobile phones, yet it is still inconvenient to those who need to use both hands on another tasks while phoning. Aforesaid tasks include driving, typewriting, computer key-in, and so on. To improve the conventional handset, some prior art proposed to add an accessory to the back of the receiver end for resting the handset upon user's shoulder so as to free both hands from gripping. Such an improved handset is usually seen in a modem office. However, the improved handset generally has two major disadvantages as follows:
1. The user needs to slant his head and raise his shoulder so that the handset can be firmly held in between. However, such holding will restrict mobility of the user, and the phoning time may not be prolonged. PA1 2. The improved handset can't be applied to most mobile phones, which have compact bodies.
Another improvement on the conventional handset relates to a headset with a earphone and a microphone. Such a headset, which is usually used by an operator and/or a professional in broadcasting fields, provides its user with the talking convenience and with both hands free from gripping. However, the headset is suitable only to professionals, not to ordinary people in an office. It is obvious that wearing the headset all day long will definitely hinder the ordinary tasks and thus can't be accepted by most people anyway.